ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Quu Domi the Gallant
This picture needs to be recoded because it just appears as a black square. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 10:32, 11 September 2006 (EDT) An in-depth description on Mee Deggi's and Quu Domi's pop behaviour: link --Tengokujin 00:40, 18 April 2007 (EDT) Pulled from the "indepth" discussion: :1/3 on Mee Deggi :0/4 on Quu Domi (four strider swords *.*;) :When the update arrived that transformed Mee Deggi's Ochiudo's Kote into a rare/ex proxy, I decided to take a stab at farming me some new ninja hands. I was delighted to learn that almost instantly, the RMT vanished from Castle Oztroja. :I studied the PH method. I had remembered it briefly when I was but a humble newb, helping my friends camp him way back when I was a level 50 BLM. I brushed up on the PH method, ecstatic because I'm actually very good at PH camping. :Once inside the courtyard, a young lady observes in me the unmistakable ritual of claiming placeholders. She rhetorically asked what I was doing, and consequently mentioned that SE changed the spawn method for both Mee Deggi and Quu Domi. Both of these mobs simply "popped" when their respective windows were open. :I checked several sources, including Alla, about such a change, but nobody else has heard of it. Well a few months passed and I decided not only to give a dedicated try to obtaining Onimusha Kotes, but also to research the PH method. :I can safely say the PH method of both Mee Deggi and Quu Domi is incontrovertibly false. Aside from the 7 claims I made in one day (between the two) I also witnessed 5 other spawns, and none of them followed the place holder method. Often the NM would spawn while the PH was alive and well. Many times the NM would pop 5 or 6 minutes before the PH would. :The only pattern I could find is that both mobs seem to spawn almost exactly 1.5 hours from ToD, or 2 hours from ToD. At one point, Mee Deggi spawned 3 times in a row exactly 2 hours after his last death. I saw only 1 case of a spawn 1 hour after ToD. Personally I would just run in a circle around the moat and kill Yaguda as you see them. -- 06:29, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :I have spent weeks working on finding the placeholder for this and found theres is more than 1 place holder, there are 3. The NM still pops 12 mins after the placeholder ToD and still pops in the same place on wide scan. Donko 09:13, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :I am currently 0/30 on this one. I had a stint of ~10 hours with no competition one night, and again tonight. I have never seen him up without killing yags. My preffered method is to sweep the area of yags and wait. Generally see him ~1hr 15min after ToD, and often amongst the round of repops. Although, several times now I have seen him pop before yags repop. Tonight he just popped with 5 minutes yet to the next yag repop. This one confuses me...it's like a lottery, yet has no placeholer as he can spawn outside of PHer repops at any time it seems. --Moggly 08:07, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Droprate Post your luck for the Sarutobi Kyahan on here so we can maybe get a percentage calculated. --Einheit 00:49, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Einheit: 1/19 Donkey 0/101 Khalil: 1/41 Finally! Zatias: 1/32 Dropped when I slept the NM at low health, disengaged (of course I made sure no one was around to steal claim) then Souleater, Sneak Attack, Sickle Moon to kill it. Made a nice 120k off the Strider Swords >.> Mans: 1/6 =) Punishment: 0/14 Kankli: 1/2 My wife claimed and got the drop while I was in the bathroom, Fact: Having your wife camp your NM's increases drop rate. Burizado: 1/1 =) --Burizado 15:44, 13 February 2008 (UTC) 1/2 (Don't worry, it's horrible for Mee Deggi) --JTimmons 21:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) 1/1 used MG and i lost lot to party member lol --Vimes 19:47, 22 March 2008 (UTC) 1/29 I still cant confirm any pop or repop patterns.. the only thing I can say it never popped when the PH on widescan was up, but could pop immediately (like 5 sec) after PH died. This is a kinda unpredictable badass low-NM.. with bad humor on his drops. Only advice to give: Just never give up! ^^ (works on nearly every line). xOliver 21:53, 10 July 2008 (GMT) 1/18 Actually 2/19, but marking the first drop. First drop was possible via War/Dnc, second as 44 Thf/Nin. Bellfast 17:32, 27 July 2008 (UTC) 1/3 1/1 with strider sword equipped when killing him.. 1/9 70THF/RNG Waning Cresent, Lightningday,13:40(VST) --Lethewaters 12:58, 14 October 2008 (EST) 1/4 75 THF/RNG with Thief's Knife (DarkJax) 1/7 75 THF/WAR no TH3. 1/1 with Strider Sword.--Delvish.Ind 03:10, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Ridiculous idea, or...? I don't believe it myself, but some people have claimed that not allowing this NM to use Mijin Gakure results in a higher drop chance. Can anyone supply any information either confirming or condemning this? I don't see why it would be the case, but... worth a shot.--Raen Ryong 17:05, 2 October 2007 (UTC) *I only killed Quu Domi twice, but first time he Mijin Gakured me at around 5% health and no drop. Second time I fought I WS'd when he was at 9% and he didn't have a chance to use it and I got the drop. Obviously 2 kills isn't much of a data sample, so take it with a grain of salt. --JTimmons 21:09, 7 March 2008 (UTC) *I can attest to the opposite of this rumor, having killed him 5 times now not allowing him to Mijin Gakure, and gotten 5 swords. --Redler 03:34, 4 May 2008 (UTC) pop and repop I've had it take 30 min, and 3 hrs to pop before. When I was (by some MIRACLE!) the only one in zone, so I didn't miss the pop. I stayed up for 36 full hrs camping it. I'm 0/100 right now. I kept telling myself, "1 more, nobody is here but me, when am I gonna get a chance like this ever again?" And I haven't had the place to myself like that ever again since. ARG. Anyway, I don't think theres any 1 PH mob or any set repop time anymore, and he definitely will not pop if you don't kill any yags. For most of the night I could almost set my watch by his repop; 1hr 17 min. But twice he popped at the 32 minute mark, and once at 2hrs exactly, and once at 3hrs 4 min. I think he can pop almost anytime, just has a low enough spawn rate to usually take some time. ...Anyone want to buy 40 strider swords? /cry --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 09:18, 24 February 2008 (UTC) I was Camping just earlier with a friend, we killed the "PH" that is listed, but then about 5min later Quu Domi popped, it seems there isnt really any specific PH, just kill all the Heralds and Oracle and hope for pop. Xenofire 15:11, August 15 2008 I've followed the PH method and it allowed me to spawn Quu Domi. While it might be a misunderstanding of the pop mechanics, it does successfully spawn the NM. Two of the four times I claimed Quu Domi, I was the only one in the room. As THF/RNG, I used wide scan and killed ONLY the Oracle or the Herald present beneath the Cutters on the list and above the closest Zealot. Quu Domi always spawned BEFORE 12 minutes had passed since killing PH. Perhaps the NM has spawn windows within the 12 minute periods that the PH is dead. (DarkJax 10-15-08) Pop patterns I've been camping this guy for 2 days now, and having read what's here on the discussion page, Quu Domi appears to have a very strange spawn pattern. Currently, Quu Domi's page says that he can typically take up to 2 hours before respawning, sometimes taking up to 6 hours to pop. However, since I've been camping this guy, I've seen him spawn 5 times (which I realise isn't a lot compared to everyone else here), and each of this times I had waited a full hour before killing supposed PHs, and each of these 5 times he spawned on the consequent mass respawning of Yagudo following a trained -gaing. This leads me to think that maybe the people who have said that this guy takes well over 2 hours to spawn are simply missing some, because he and Mee Deggi to have a tendancy to spawn right in the corner of the map, which is out of sight if you are simply running circles around the mound in the centre of the moat. -- : Sometimes when I have been camping this nm, timing ph's (with only me on the scene and only killing the supposed ph) he has spawned before the 12 minutes are up. Strider Sword kills Where is this data confirming that killing Quu Domi with a Strider Sword dramatically increases the drop rate of Sarutobi Kyahan? I think this claim should be moved to the talk page until there is actual proof backing it up. very misleading having it on the main page even with a verification tag. -- Ryeshinyih 18:16, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :It's gone. --Leuq 04:10, 5 September 2008 (UTC)